Survival of the Fittest
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: All meeting up at the Sora n Roxas's house things get complicated when a bunch of them are shrunk down to ladybug size. Now they must fit for their lives or die before getting back to normal. WARNING! Char. Death, Violence, Grossness, Slight Yaoi, Boys :D
1. Chapter 1

One of my friends from DA asked if I would write this and I didn't want to put it up until I got a few chapter done and posted over there since that's where it came from. I hope you all like it. It's like Honey I shrunk the kids but at the same time it's totally different. Especially since, if you're a returning reader, you all know that I'm so not afraid to kill off a character willy nilly. so no more dilly dally and on with it! enjoy!

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 1

* * *

Two twin brothers lounge on the living couch awaiting for their many friends arrival. The older by a minute has chestnut colored hair that spikes in all directions. The other has simple flaxen locks rising skyward. Both have eyes bluer than any sky or ocean combined. This weekend the two brothers' parents are out of town on a business deal and they invented their exclusive nine friends.

The doorbell rings, signaling the first arrivals. With almost a sixth sense, the older boy jumps up and rushes to the door to let his childhood friend inside. These two have never been apart besides the usual times. One would think that they were brothers instead. The teenage boy at the door grabs the other in a headlock and laughs, "You're so easy to get ahold of Sora."

Said boy pushes the other away, "Whatever Riku you're just jealous 'cause I'm better!" Riku rolls his aquamarine orbs and flicks silvered hair over his shoulder.

The next two to arrive are the younger brother's closest pals. Lazily heading to the door he swings it open, granting them entrance. Both the tall and lanky boys enter, putting shame to the host's small stagier. The shorter out of the two has a unique hairstyle, a mohawk fused with a mullet, and clear sky orbs. The red head as piercing emerald eyes with reversed violet teardrop under each socket. The red-head laughs and ruffles the blonde spikes, "Relax Roxas we'll behave, right Demyx?"

Demyx nods, his normal happy self, "Of course Axel!"

Over the next five minutes another pair of friends show up. One with short golden hair and the other a dark shade of orange/red/brown. The multicolored one always carries a ball and is the star of the school's blitzball team, Wakka is the captain. Tidus is one of the main players and gets caught up in the fame every once in awhile but he always remembers his friends. They occasionally have attempted to teach Sora and Riku the game...with limited success.

Following behind them are Hayner and Pence. Pence has dark brown hair that is kept up with a band and he's a bit on the heavy side. Not that anyone would dare point it out, he's the supplier for all their sea-salt ice cream, which is what he brings with him. Hayner is frankly an ass in most situations but a reliable friend as well.

Lastly and always fashionably late are two of the groups odder friends. Xigbar is known for attempting just about any stunt and usually obtaining a scar in the end. Because of this he wears an eye patch over his right eye and has a scar on his cheek. Even odder is that fact that his black hair has white streaks throughout it and is pulled back into a ponytail. Xigbar indeed has an unhealthy fascination of firearms just as Axel has one for fire in particular.

Almost barely taller than Roxas and Sora is Zexion. He's considered the bookworm as he can always be seen with a book older than ones people usually read. Zexion's short slate colored hair conceals the right half of his face so that only one similar shaded eye can be visible.

They all sit around in the living room debating on who to send to get snacks at the many different restaurants. The argument began half an hour ago and still is unresolved. Zexion rests his head on his palm. "Since Sora and Roxas are the hosts they should be the ones to make the trip." Sora begins to pout and Roxas tries to object, they don't get a chance. "So then, Sora, Roxas, pick someone each to go with you both."

Sora flashes a smug grin at Riku, "I choose you!"

Riku shakes his head, "I'm not a pokemon Sora."

"I'm taking Hayner." declares Roxas.

The four begin out the door as the others turn to each other. Demyx points out the obvious problem. "What do we do now that they're gone?"

Axel looks toward the basement. "Well let's go see what their parents keep locked up."

Grinning like a cat Xigbar nods, "Okie dokie, it's been a while since I've picked a lock."

So the group all moves down the steps by the kitchen and watches anxiously while Xigbar manages to open the door. As they move into the cement confinement alarm sparks them all. A machine poised in the corner attracts each of their attentions. Moving as one they all are before it when the sound of a slamming door echoes throughout the frame of the house. In the mad confusion of which way to go a switch is flipped.

A lime green light erupts around them all as they try to get out of reach of the beam.

Blinking they stare at one another compared to their surroundings. That's when it hits them. They've been shrunk to the size of a simple bug.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Here's the Next Chapter.

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 2

* * *

Wakka and Zexion immediately take charge of the situation. The shorter begins ordering people back toward the stairs, knowing very well that if they don't get out of here and acquire one of the four boys' attention, then they'll die. Wakka begins helping everyone up the steps, especially Pence. Holding the rear Axel glances at Demyx, "This is stupid. We'll never get anywhere with fatty up there."

Demyx chuckles and Pence yells back at Axel, "At least I don't look like a spiky bug!"

Axel rolls his eyes and climbs up another step. At the front Zexion peers out the door, apparently more agile than the others had thought, only to find a horrible predicament. "Hurry it up Sora's coming into the kitchen."

The loud call shakes all of the smaller teens, "Hey guys where are you?"

His only visible eye widens as he spins back toward the others, "Sora's coming! Get to the side and don't move whatever you do!" Each of them smashes themselves to the wall except for Wakka who is struggling to help Pence up one last step. "Wakka get to the side!"

The ground vibrates beneath their tiny feet as Sora comes to stand in the doorway. "I thought I locked this door..."

At his presence Wakka immediately releases Pence and scurries over to the wall. The movement and Pence's tiny screaming to not leave him attract Sora's attention. Eyes filled with fear, Sora releases a blood curdling scream, "Riku, Riku!"

The foreboding earthquake feeling proves true the second the lunar haired male skids into view. Sora is pushed behind him as he stomps forward. preparing to squish the supposed insect in front of him. Pence continues to scream as Riku lowers his boot down upon him. At the last second Demyx pushes himself up to the next step and barrels into Pence, sending them both tumbling out of harm's way.

Frustrated at having not been able to squish the pesking "insect" Riku kneels down to find more lined against the walls. "EVERYONE RUN!" Xigbar yells as he jumps the steps as fast as he can. Zexion falls into line next with Tidus and Wakka to follow.

Now successfully seperated from the others, Axel helps both Demyx and Pence to their feet before darting up the stairs as well. Regrouping after hanging a right once up all the steps, they hid in a crevice between the shadows a pot and an end table.

Zexion slumps against the wall, "We need to split up or we're dead for sure."

Xigbar throws his arm over Demyx's shoulders, "I'm going with water boy here."

Tidus bounds over to the slate haired male, "I call Zexion!"

Pence idles before edging over to Xigbar and Demyx, silently claiming the pair as his group. Wakka strides over to Axel, "Let's get going ya?"

So they begin to go their seperate ways in an attempt to restore their orginal sizes.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Riku sighs and ushers Sora back to the living room. "The bugs are gone now okay Sora?" Roxas and Hayner return with puzzled faces. "Did you find everyone?"

"No...I guess they left." states Roxas. The four collapse onto the couch and flip on the TV. "What was all the screaming about?"

"I-I saw all these b-bugs in our..." Sora's mouth hangs open in realization of where he had found the pests. The brunet jumps from his seat and runs back to secure the supposed to be locked door. Sticking the key to the door into the plant pot on the table next to the door, he returns to the living room. "Sorry forgot to lock the basement up."

Riku stands up the second Sora sits down. At his que Hayner rises as well. "Sora, Roxas...Hayner and I got you each a present for your birthday tomorrow and decided that we need to give it to you now."

"Yeah! It's stinking up my room!"

Roxas's features twist into a horrified look as he stares up at his blonde friend. "You are not giving me another pair of your socks!"

"Aw come on they didn't reek that bad! It's my manly odor!"

Riku shakes his head, "Anyway we'll be right back to give them to you."

The two disappear and the twins share a worried glance at what these two could have possibly got them that needed to be given early. They return with their hands behind their back. At the exact same time they reveal their surprise for one of the twins.

"Oh my god..." the twins say in unison.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Preparing to round the corner leading into the next room Xigbar grabs Demyx's wrist and plasters him against the wall. "Don't either one of you dare make a move!" he hisses at them.

Curious as usual Demyx peeks just a tiny bit. "It's...huge..." Frantically moving to get out of the thing's line of view it proves to late as it's sights set on the blond. Demyx shoves Pence out of the way so that he can cower behind the two. "It's coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters or such as well as Sweeney Todd.

~~~~~~------

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 3

Sora squeals and throws his arms around Riku, effectively giving him a tight hug and strangling the creature between them. Backing away he misses the light blush on the silveret's cheeks as he hugs the tiny black and white kitten to his chest.

On the other Roxas holds the golden puppy at arms length as it wags its tail happily. After a moment he sets it on his lap and pets it lovingly. "Thanks Hayner I love...him or her?"

"It's a dude."

Riku sits down beside the brunet, "It's a girl. I'm glad you like her."

"Oh Riku I love her! Thank you so, so much!" Sora sits down then turns his attention to the kitten in his lap that nuzzles against his stomach and purrs happily. "I'll name her Moonlight...is that okay?"

"It's your cat stupid." Roxas interjects before Riku can say a word.

Hayner pipes up enthusiastically, "Oh maybe she'll eat all those bugs! I was watching TV and saw a cat with bug legs sticking out of its mouth! It was hilarious!"

Sora's wide eyes and O-shaped mouth proves that he's absolutely disgusted by the mental images. Riku merely shakes his head while it successfully gets a light laugh from Roxas. Once his breathing is under control, Roxas sets the pup onto the floor, "Go on go explore."

"What are you going to name it?" his brother asks innocently.

"I haven't decided...I want it to be good."

The pup scurries away and effectively the kitten leaps off to chase after him. Riku turns to Sora, "Do you have any bug traps or sprays that we could keep on hand?"

"Um...nope not really!"

Roxas flips the TV over to the other input as the movie's menu flashes onto the screen. Hayner switches the lights off and takes his place beside Roxas. The play button is pressed and the suspenseful opening melody booms from the speakers, effectively setting the dark and dreary mood of Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Xigbar cocks his head to the side and grins like a madman. "Let's see what we can do to fix this."

Pence's wide brown eyes seem to grow bigger as he looks up at Xigbar, "You're insane!"

A shrill scream resounds around them as the animal scurries over the threshold. A large pink tongue droops out of its mouth as its tails catch the tile and it stops. Without a second thought Xigbar slams his palm into Pence's back and the poor boy stumbles forward.

The golden pup's attention is instantly redirected toward Pence. In reaction Pence attempts to run away but the tongue catches him before he can move. Xigbar turns his back to the sight, throws Demyx over his shoulder, and takes off while the mutt is distracted.

"Xigbar what are you doing?"

"Leaving Mutt with an appetizer and getting your and my scrawny ass out of here!"

Skidding to a stop they take a sharp turn, by cutting it close to slamming into the wall, and Xigbar takes off again. The mutt effectively runs head first into the painted dry-wall.

As the mutt gives off an anguished whine, Roxas charges into the vicinity and spots the ladybug sized insects. "Ah!!" Stomping his feet the blonde attempts to squish them into the wooden floor.

"Xiggy run faster!"

"I can't stupid! I'm carrying your fat ass here!"

"I'm not FAT!"

"As if Demyx."

Crossing his arms Demyx pouts as Xigbar carries him into the entry room. Desperate the dark haired man throws them underneath a table where Roxas can't reach them without a stick. Huffing and laying on his stomach next to Demyx he sighs, "You know Dem...you're not fat."

A million watt smile lights up the younger's face, "Aw thanks Xiggy!" The blond throws an arm over Xigbar and gives him a hug, "You're the best guy ever!"

Xigbar blushes lightly in the dark space, glad that his companion can't see, and shrugs it off, "No biggie."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay next one out...if someone's even reading this...if you are then hope you like it...my brother did so i'm doing something right. lol

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 4

* * *

Zexion picks up his pace to keep distant between Tidus and himself. The blond runs up beside him and tries to tug on Zexion's shirt to make him stop. Finally giving in to the pestering opposite, Zexion spins around, "What do you want?"

"Where are we going?"

"I've thought everything out. All you need to do is follow and flash a smile."

"What are you saying?"

"If you're ignorant enough to be unable to comprehend it then I have no need to explain it to such a child. But if you must know I'm inquiring that you are incompetent to devise a successful plan to get us out of this mess."

Turning beet red, Tidus slams his fist into Zexion's jaw, successfully knocking him off his feet. "Then you can do this on your-"

"On my what Tidus?"

The once reddened boy is now ashen with fear embedded into his eyes. Yanking Zexion off his feet he drags him around a corner just as feet pound by. Glancing around Tidus smirks. "See that? I just saved your life and landed us in the kitchen!"

"I would've been able to protect myself but as I recall, you were the one that hit me and made me unable of seeing the attack of the buffoon that is Roxas's friend."

"Ah I give up! You're crazy!"

"Then would you please do someone a favor and buzz off like the bug they think you are."

Huffing, Tidus turns his back to Zexion, "At least I'm not a book worm."

"It just means that I'm more intelligent than you."

"I don't take it in the butt either so I must be the smarter one."

Zexion chokes out a harsh laugh, "Ha, I bet you didn't even know that Sora does as well."

"S-Sora isn't like that."

"With Riku he is."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I'm Riku's brother, trust me. They like each other more than they give off." Zexion states smugly. Unable to handle the information that was handed to him, he sprints off, leaving the slate haired male alone. "Finally...he's gone."

* * *

Scrunched against each other on the floor, the two hunker over a pile of contraptions that lay assorted into various piles. Hayner passes Roxas several parts as the other blond assembles them with ease.

"I saw two of them go into the kitchen."

"Then we'll take the round route and trap them between us. Then we can capture them."

"And kill them!"

Roxas nods and holds back the growing laugh, "Yup, so do we got them all done?"

"Uh-huh...now we just have to set them."

As Roxas and Hayner parade out of the room with their devious plan already in motion, Sora sits scrunched up on the couch, practically in Riku's lap. Riku leans his head against Sora's, "They're not in here...you can relax you know."

Sheepishly and yet somewhat sad Sora scoots over to the armrest and tries to direct his attention on the blood spraying from the victim's neck on the movie.

"Sora...I...I hope you like the movie." even though that wasn't what he had wanted to say.

* * *

Glancing around the room Zexion takes the walk over to the counters. Even as the hair on the back of his neck stands on end, he takes no heed to the foreboding feeling.

It proves too late as he spins around to come face to face with a rubber sneaker seen through glass.

He's scooped up into the jar and the lid clamped down tight. Pounding his fists on the inside of the jar his protests go unheard. Hayner grins like a mad man as he sets the jar on the marble island. Roxas steps over the threshold.

"You got one?"

"Yeah and I'm taking 'em home to my snake. It'll be better than the usual rat."

"Fine with me. You can have them all."

"Let's go get them then."

Eyes widen in horror, Zexion stares angrily up at the air holes as the two flaxen haired males depart.


	5. Chapter 5

okay...super tired....and i'm soo hungry so here's the next chapter. hope you all like it. i forgot i actually had this one done so it's a little later than what i had planned.

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 05

Roxas and Hayner pass in front of the television that Sora's eyes are glued to. Riku's eyes are glued to the elated Sora as he is entranced by the musical characters serving up gruesome dishes. The two blondes keep on their way to finish placing the traps throughout the house.

As the two begin to recheck the rooms to make sure everything is perfect Hayner begins to hop up and down. Raising a slim eyebrow Roxas turns to him, "What's up?"

"I've got to whiz; meet you back in the living room."

The light flush on Roxas's cheeks goes unnoticed by Hayner, "Sure whatever, I got to feed the animals anyway."

Hayner nods and dashes off to the bathroom. Roxas makes his way back to the kitchen to lay out a box for the cat and food bowls. As he passes Riku he motions to the door, "Is there litter and food in the car?"

"Yeah."

Walking around the couch so not to get into his twin's way, he heads outside to get the bags.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

The red headed teen runs a hand through his spikes as they turn into the bathroom. Beside him, Wakka strides in with confidence. The spotless bathroom is all white and black checkerboard style and there's not a thing out of place. "What are we supposed to do here, ya?"

"Shut up I'm thinking." Wakka ignores him and continues forward to begin climbing up the counter beside the toilet. "Yo, what do you think you're doing?"

"Seeing what I can get to help us out."

At the top Wakka grins down at Axel triumphantly. Sensing the small challenge he makes his way over and begins up the wood as well, proving that with his lanky body he's just as agile as anyone else that might climb it. Peering around at their surroundings they begin to gather ideas in their brains.

Small candles circle around the base of a thriving vase of flowers with plastic flowers sticking into the candles by metal supports. An extra roll of toilet paper sits off to the side next to the arrangement while another hangs from the plastic attached to the side of the counter.

Axel heads to the candles while Wakka looks over the edge just as rushed footsteps pound toward us. Axel darts behind what he had been heading over to and ducks down so that he can't be seen. Wakka takes place behind the roll of tissue as Hayner bursts into the room.

As he does his business the two teens' hearts beat fast and fear fills them at the thought that the larger could possibly hear their frantic blood muscle pumping.

Across from him, Axel tries to communicate with motions but Wakka doesn't seem to comprehend the message. That and his attention is solely on if he's fully hidden away.

It's a shame he didn't heed Axel's mute screams.

The sound of flushing rings in their ears and startles Wakka. His foot slips on the piece of paper and the roll tumbles off the edge. Hayner's eager blue orbs lock onto those of his target.

With haste, Hayner rips some off and traps Wakka underneath the tissue. Axel turns from the site and takes a seat, careful not to lean against the holders or else he gives his own position away.

Another flush reveals that his partner is gone.

Axel sighs, _If he survived that then I give him props...but I don't think the best swimmer could handle being balled into toilet paper and flushed down a toilet, _he thinks sadly.

But it goes quickly due to the happiness that it wasn't him, Xigbar, Demyx, or Zexion. He didn't care for Tidus or Wakka or Pence to begin with, only put up with them.

As the reverberating footfalls recedes, Axel moves out from his hiding place. Completely forgetting the supplies he should be grabbing, he rushes down to the floor and sprints out.

In no time another would come in and surely spot him in a second.

Barreling as fast as he can before anyone returns. Skidding around the corner he smacks straight into the blonde ball-player.

Extending a hand, Tidus helps Axel up. "Hiya, where's Wakka?"

"He got to go for a cruise."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." he says as he rubs the back of his neck. Knowing perfectly well to how well the two were friends. If he were to tell him that the youth had got sent into the sewer pipes because he couldn't read lips...well that probably wouldn't go very well and they'd both be next to go.

Besides, the only thing that is on his mind is regrouping with his friends. This stupid day started out fun and turned into life and death.

"Why aren't you with Zexion?"

"Because he's...boring." he says, saving himself from Axel's wrath.

"Whatever let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Soo...talk about unfortunate and lucky at the same time. Gotta love my cliffies right?

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 6

* * *

Standing with his back pressed against the glass, Zexion takes a deep breath. Dashing forward he rams his shoulder into the opposite side of the jar. It rocks until finally tumbling off of the counter. Holding his breath and pinching his eyes shut, he waits for the impact.

Cracking his eyes open...he comes face to face with Hayner's hands.

"You're one freaky little bug."

Hayner sets him back on the solid counter as he goes to the fridge. There he grabs the dip covered by the plastic and comes back to the jarred Zexion. "Guess I gotta keep an eye on you."

Picking up the jar in his other hand he makes his way back to the living room.

Raising an eyebrow, Riku glances at the insect, "What are you doing Hayner?"

"Bug tried to commit suicide so I got to watch him or Mr. Snake won't get a treat."

Shaking his head he turns back to the TV. Roxas reaches for the bag of regular chips and peels the bag open. Hayner discards the plastic from the bowl and plunges his hand into the bag and goes to scoop out some dip when a soft dimple is left in it. But it goes unnoticed.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Sighing, Axel laughs victoriously as he helps Tidus up over the lip of the couch. Beside them is Riku. Sora shudders from the unexpected gush of blood on the TV, effectively distracting the silver haired teen.

"Now all we have to do is see if Sora has the key."

"I am not going in his pocket." Tidus says defiantly.

"Suck it."

Wide eyes stare at Axel before redirecting themselves upward. Confused at Tidus's lack of attention, "What the hell are you staring at you fruit loop."

Turning to what the blonde is staring at with complete fear, Axel just about screams. Diving into a roll I miss being sat on by Roxas. On the other side, Tidus manages to not being squished by Hayner. The second the other blond plops onto the couch, the cushion immediately dips deep too fast and the two teens are flung into an upward arc.

Soaring through the air they make a safe landing. Flailing his arms, Axel screeches like a mother bird that lost a baby. "Agh, no not this!" He tries desperately to be rid of the French onion dip clinging to him.

Behind him Tidus grins happily, "This is awesome! We've solved world hunger!"

"Well you've solved it for us, but not Hayner!"

The two are scooped up on a chip and earn a free ride. Ducking down they prepare for their ends to come quickly and hopefully merciful. A tongue shuffles them around as molars chomp down repeatedly. Tidus's yells echo in Axel's ears as he tries desperately to block them out. Wanting to survive the experience, the red head grips onto the tongue and holds his breath just in time as water washes around him.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Sora stares horrified at Hayner who appears oblivious to the fact. Roxas sees his twin and quirks an eyebrow, "What's wrong Sora?"

"H-Hayner just…ate a bug!"

Startled at the fact he jumps off the couch and the jar that had been on his lap crashes into the floor and the lid pops off. Grabbing a handful of napkins he coughs into them before tossing them over into the trashcan.

"Thanks a lot Sora. Would've been find if you'd not told me about it."

Riku laughs at the brunet's pale face, "Come on Sora focus on the TV and relax."

Roxas grins over at Hayner and mouths the word "revenge". Nodding with a maniacal grin, Hayner stands to return to the kitchen before checking another trap, Roxas on his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

a little well gruesome if i remember correctly. anyway, gots a little cuteness in there. ...:( poor demdem

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 7

* * *

Shoving a shard of glass off the top of him, Zexion scurries to get away from the larger teens. He watches from the shadows of the coffee table as Hayner stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

Smirking to himself, Zexion turns without looking at where he's going. Hoping to head away from this mess only leads the slate haired male into further danger.

He trips over the tiny cord and stumbles into the awaiting trap near the corner. Lying on his face he pouts, "Way me?"

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Peeling away the soaked pieces of napkin, Axel glances around only to be disgruntled. Sighing he begins to climb out of the waste basket. Throwing himself over the lip of it he grins to himself, for he's survived Hayner's molars. Dashing past the occupied teens, Axel hurries to the back rooms where surely the boys won't go at the moment.

He needs to plan anew and recuperate.

Skidding on the carpet around the corner his ankle snags on something. Tumbling into a roll he ends up underneath a wire net. Groaning he looks down to find himself lying upon another person. Axel hurriedly rises to his feet so that he can help Zexion up. The once pouting boy looks up at Axel with complete surprise wrote on his face.

The look is replaced by amusement. Zexion licks the pad of his thumb and drags it over Axel's cheek. The red head shoves the other away after a second and raises a thin red eyebrow. "What the hell man?!"

With a flushed face, Zexion turns away from him. "You had a piece of paper on you."

A devilish grin slips onto Axel's lips. "Well you look horrid." He crawls over and presses his lips to Zexion's. He moves away and smiles, "So when are we going to tell little Roxy about us?"

"The second Hayner kisses him."

"I can work with that."

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Demyx smiles up at his favorite person in the whole world. In response, Xigbar pecks the boy's lips before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Xigbar squeezes the blonde's hand as they carefully make their way into the living room. Plenty of noise had come from here previously and they thought that they might just find the others here still.

Boy were they wrong.

Sora kneels on the floor picking up as many pieces of the chips as possible as Riku holds the bag. Roxas reappears and plugs in a cord connecting to a vacuum. As he moves it forward, Sora and Riku hop back up onto the couch.

Demyx turns his frightened blue orbs up at Xigbar, "You'd better start running' Dem. You don't wanna end up like Pence...dog food."

Nodding his understanding, Demyx swivels around and bolts away from the approaching Roxas. With Xigbar close behind him, the vacuum is just as close to Xigbar.

"X-Xiggy run faster!"

"You just keep running 'Kay?"

Tears sting at the younger's eyes as he rounds into a hallway only to hear his love's chilling screech of agony as he's sucked up into the turbine. But he keeps his word and doesn't stop his legs from moving.

Voices in unison yell at him from somewhere, "Demyx, no, go the other way!"

It's too late as Demyx slides into the very same trap just as Hayner looks down at them with an impish grin on his face. Hayner goes down on his knees and opens the top. Demyx looks at his weary mates.

"Get big again okay?"

Axel goes to stop the musician but Zexion stops him and shakes his head. "No Axel, he wants to do this. He'll kill you if he doesn't do this."

"Zex he'll die himself!"

Zexion merely shakes his head once more. He could hear the agonized scream of Xigbar as he died. He knows that Demyx is crushed and would rather die than continue without his love and that they can't sway him from the decision.

Hayner's fingers reach in and pluck up Demyx. Hayner slams the top back down and walks away from the cage hidden perfectly from anyone else who don't know that it's there.

Zexion sighs and rubs the taller's back. "Come on Axel, let's get out of here."

"Hayner'll be back."

"And?"

"And we'll die Zexion, got it memorized?"

"Shut it porcupine, I'm thinking."


	8. Chapter 8

The next chapter will be out soon...hopefully

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 8

* * *

Axel groans for the millionth time as he leans against the bars. Zexion pays him no heed as he paces back and forth, completely lost in the thought of his own devious world. On another pass in front of his secret lover, Axel sticks his long leg out.

Shoe meets shoe as the slate haired male falls flat on his face for the third time today. Axel crawls over and rolls Zexion over. The other's face is flushed red with fury and embarrassment.

"Axel get the hell off of me you pervert you..." he trails off in his sentence as he looks up past the mane of red hair.

"You're a genius Axel!"

Smirking he leans closer, "Well I knew that much."

"No, no you idiot."

"You just said I was smart!"

Zexion says no more, simply shoves the red head aside and stands up as straight as he can. Jumping slightly he doesn't get close to the top of the cage. Realizing what the shorter wants to do, Axel scoops him up onto his shoulders.

Surprised, Zexion grasps Axel's spikes into his fists. "You could've waited and let me know!"

"Can you reach now?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You can thank me later with something special."

Letting the comment slide, Zexion grunts as he begins to shove the lock out of the loop, keeping the lid down and them in. The metal catch finally gives way and Zexion can push the top off. Gripping onto the metal he pulls himself up. Taking a deep breath he turns back and gazes down at Axel with that quirked eyebrow.

"Jump and I'll pull you up."

Axel does as he is told and isn't surprised when the smaller can half heave him up despite the petite physique. Now with both of them a top the prison they take a breather.

That is until an ear piercing scream shatters their world back into reality.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Demyx allows himself to be carried away into the kitchen. No emotion appears on his face...he's ready for what's about to come.

Hayner strides over to the fridge and grabs a cold can soda. Popping the top one handed he yells into the next room, "Hey anyone want a drink?"

Roxas' voice hollers back, "Yeah me and Sora!"

The devious blond drops the little bug into the fizzy concoction before grabbing another and opening it as well, as to not appear suspicious. Striding back into the living room he catches sight of Riku removing the disc from the player.

"Over already?"

The lunar haired male glances at him over his shoulder, "Well if you had been here and not on a safari, hunting down little bugs like when you were five and tried eating them, you would have gotten to watch it."

Hayner scoffs and hands the two twins their drinks before settling down next to his best friend. Riku comes to stand in front of Sora as the brunet takes another long drink. "Geez Sora, slow down."

The brunet continues until the whole thing is drained. Making the bottom of the can crash into the coaster, a loud belch erupts from his mouth.

"Very nice Sora." Riku sarcastically remarks while taking his own seat.

Seizing the opportunity to destroy his brother's love, Roxas smirks, "Oh so you think he should be more proper?" Riku ignores him so he continues, "You know Riku, that could be taken as a way of saying that he should be more like a girl."

With wide eyes, Sora turns to Riku, "A girl?"

Panicking, Riku rubs the back of his neck, "No you're fine the way you are."

"T-Then what did you mean?" asks Sora, visibly hurt.

"I...It was just a joke Sora, calm down."

"B-But you think-"

Sora is silenced as Riku crashes his lips into the other's. Pulling away with a satisfied grin, Riku flips through a few channels on the TV. Stunned, Sora smiles happily, finally getting what he had wanted. He knew just how to push Riku's buttons.

Sensing the joyful moment Hayner clears his throat. "So Sora...you really don't like bugs right?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Well how would you feel if I told you that I put one in your drink and you just swallowed one?"

Complete and utter horror streaks across the brunet's features. Riku stifles his laughter as Sora springs up from his place and grabs at the napkins to wipe off his tongue. Roxas and Hayner high-five at their successful mission of revenge.

Disgusted, Sora begins to stomp toward the bathroom. Worried for what he could do, Riku jumps up, "Where are you going?"

"To puke it up."

"W-What?!"

Roxas and Hayner rise as well as they all follow after the raging Sora.

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

Fear replaces the joyful expression on Axel's countenance. Wondering what could be wrong, Zexion turns his eyes to find what the other could be so worried about.

Coming down the hallway is the last thing they wish to see after their accomplishment.

The sleek little black and white kitten saunters closer with pure innocence and curiosity on it's mind.

Zexion tugs at Axel's arm, "Lift up the bottom and lure it closer so that it can get trapped in the cage."

"Why do I have to do it?"

Rolling his eyes, Zexion goes to slide/jump off the top to complete the objective. That's when Axel grabs his shoulders and gets down instead. He opens the part where the cat will get trapped in. Clicking his tongue the kitten wages its butt and arches down to pounce.

The second she pounces and Zexion screams to close it. Darting out of the way, Axel lets the door drop and lock tight.


	9. Chapter 9

A reflective chapter on those that have perished.  


* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 9

_~_~_~Pence~_~_~_

That smooth tongue catches me and I can't get away. I can't outrun that dog and Demyx and Xigbar surely won't assist in my aid. Nonetheless the second the muzzle closes around me, I hold on for dear life. Gripping onto the animal's tongue, I'm determined to not be shaken off.

_I can't believe that jerk sacrificed me to save him and his boyfriend. Love is a great thing for those that have found their mate, but for the guy on the side...it gets you in one hell of a mess. _

Everything rocks and shakes as sound waves roll up from the dog's throat. The whining pounds in my ears and I try to stay calm long enough to keep holding on. I begin to bounce up and down while the panic swells inside of me.

_The dog's running...just great..._

All of a sudden everything stops and I realize why.

_I'm going to die..._

The dog has become irritated with me dangling and constantly dragging across his taste buds. I can't help but let the scream rip from my throat as my grip begins to slip.

_Those jerks let me die. I hope Xigbar gets what's coming to him_.

My fingers finally give way to the persistent lapping of his jaws and I slide down into his throat.

_~_~_~Wakka~_~_~_

As I look over the edge, I get no warning but those dreaded footsteps and even then it's already too late. Hayner is upon me. I glance around and see that Axel has already found his hiding spot. I rush over to the toilet paper roll and hide behind that.

_Please just over look me...I'm not here....Just do your business and leave ya._

Axel constantly waves his hands at me but I don't even chance a second glance at him. Instead, I try to make sure that I'm within the limited area of the roll's shadow. As I try to make sure not even the material of my pants shows, the flush of the toilet nearly gives me a heartache.

I stumble back and I try to save myself from Hayner's eyes.

I place my foot on a paper that hangs from the cardboard roll and go to step back...I slip.

_Why of all times do I have to be clumsy now? I shouldn't be scared now. I'm not scared of anything._

The roll tumbles off the counter and I stare up in pure terror as Hayner redirects his gaze to me. Snatching a square off he aims for me carefully.

_And I thought I could evade this._

I try to scurry up to my feet but I can't get out of the range. Fingers crush around me and I feel like I'm going to just pop.

The pressure leaves as I'm lifted up from the tiled counter.

_I love the water but this is not what I mean!!!_

The tissue around me sticks to me as I fight to get it off. My lungs begin to burn as the tissue prevents me from claiming the air above the water. I'm propelled in some direction and into a narrow space. Finally able to rid myself of the paper I open my eyes to see if there's a surface to breath in.

_Of course not...I'm inside the pipe...but..._

Diving deeper down I try to find a bolt or something I can grab onto while the water drains...nothing sticks out.

The fire in my lungs only increases...

_Fire..Axel likes fire...Axel...I hope he's happy. At least he tried to help...I just didn't listen...how stupid ya? Hope they get cured of this bug-y-ness._

_~_~_~Tidus~_~_~_

_Hayner's mouth...how disgusting. _

On the adjacent side, Axel desperately clings to his hope of living and stays as still as he can except for rolling about.

_I don't think so. I'm not gonna just give up like that._

As teeth try to chomp me into pieces, I immediately dodge them and slide onto his tongue. Even with his eyes closed I can see that Axel is doing just fine.

Because of my glance at the red head I don't quite catch the foreboding attack until it's too late.

The strong jaw clamps onto my leg and breaks straight through my bone. The yell builds up and explodes from my mouth as I reach down to hold my bleeding limb at the same time as being tossed around.

Light shines in but is soon eclipsed by colored plastic. Fruity liquid swirls around me and chokes me as it goes in my mouth.

I'm shoved back and I know now I'm never going to see the light of day.

_I just hope Axel survives...wish I could tell Zexion I'm sorry._

_~_~_~Xigbar~_~_~_

_I love you Demyx...just stay alive...please._

As I'm sucked into the vacuum I pray that it doesn't hurt for long. The spinning mechanism inside whacks me into the spin and my head continously hits the plastic.

_Damn this hurts!!_

Finally I feel the blood dripping down my face.

_I'll miss you Dem...I really will...I love you._

_~_~_~Demyx~_~_~_

_The only way I can assure that Axel and Zexion stay together and alive is if I sacrifice myself. I've lost Xigbar so there's no use in kidding myself. I can't go on without him after all this. _

Hayner drops me inside fizzing can of soda and I take a deep breath as I plunge into it. Pushing myself to the surface I sway in the tiny waves as Hayner walks me to the unsuspecting Sora.

I sigh as they talk and as I feel the can handed over. I take a deep breath and make myself drop tot he bottom.

_Here goes nothing._

As the contents slowly drain into the teenage mouth, I keep my eyes clench tight and open my mouth.

_Die of drowning in soda or by acid in the stomach...I'll take the soda._

The blaze in me means nothing as the darkness swallows my mind. I don't even register leaving the can.


	10. Chapter 10

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 10

After Zexion's feet hit the ground, Axel wraps him in a hug and places a kiss on the top of his head. "You're a genius babe!"

"Yes, yes I know now get off of me. We have more important things to-"

"To what?"

Axel releases him and turns around to see what the bluenet could possibly be more concerned about after the kitten. Emerald eyes grow wide as he spots the procession turning the corner. At the sight of his little animal trapped inside of a cage, Sora looses all thoughts of attempting to throw up the little bug he had swallowed. Axel grabs Zexion's hand and begins to run to any place that could buy them some time.

"What did you do to my cat!?" Sora demands.

Roxas points toward the fleeing bug couple, "They did it, I know it!"

Riku merely shakes his head at their antics as the twins begin to stomp forward, easily having the upper hand in this chase.

Scared shitless, Zexion searches for a place where they can hide till the three boys decide to give up. "Axel go by the planter."

Scooping up the shorter into his arms, Axel skids into the corner and squeezes them between the wall and the potted cactus.

Hayner jumps up and down beside the plant, "We got 'em! We got 'em!"

Sora and Roxas move both face Riku and demand his services, "Move the cactus!"

Sighing heavily the silveret drags the cactus out of the way as the three boys surround the two bugs. Bending down to scoop them up, Hayner hesitates and then all of a sudden jumps back away from them.

Riku raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong, scared of a little bug?"

"N-No t-they just got b-bigger!"

Axel glances at Zexion, "Did he just say bigger?"

"Yeah so let's get the hell out of here."

Nodding, they take the chance to run by Riku's enormous tennis shoe and dart down the rest of the hall.

Roxas groans, "Riku! You let them get away!"

"Oh forget it! If you want to run after a couple insects then by all means go ahead! I'm going to go sit down and wait for you all to stop this."

With that he leaves and they all look at one another. Sora nods to the way that the ladybugs went, "So are we still hunting them?"

The two blondes nod, "Yup!"

Panting and out of breath, Axel gazes around the corner before turning back to Zexion. "It's just Riku in there so we should be fine for now."

"Then let's hide by Riku and stay there till we return to our original size since this is only...temporary."

As stealthily as possible, Axel and Zexion climb up onto Riku's shoe and hold onto the shoelaces.

With a pout spread across his countenance, Sora stomps back into the living room and plops onto the cushion next to Riku.

"So did you find your bugs?"

"No! But Roxas and Hayner are still looking for them. I gave up."

"Really? Well that's a good thing. Because now I can spend time with you." Riku leans over and pecks Sora's cheek.

The brunet flushes a light pink before crawling onto the teen's lap. Smiling happily, Sora relaxes into Riku's arms. However, the peaceful moment is quickly shattered by pounding footsteps heading their way. Riku groans as Sora hops off of him, displeased that he can't seem to spend a single moment with the boy.

Hayner opens his mouth to tell of their empty findings when he finds himself staring down at the ground. Roxas follows his line of sight and a large smirk slips onto his lips.

Roxas shoves Sora out of the way, who lands on the coffee table, thus spilling the contents sitting on it. The blonde then dives forward and onto Riku which causes the couch to completely flip over.

Hayner rushes to Sora and tries to help the brunet up who is completely flustered at the action. The two stride around the sides of the overturned couch and their eyes go wide.


	11. Chapter 11

Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Because I had a blast to write it. Been a wonderful 11 chapters. :) Peace

* * *

Survival of the Fittest

Chapter 11

Riku lies on the bottom as Roxas is sprawled on top of him. Atop Roxas is none other than the cocky red head while his companion sits on top of him as if he were a king.

"W-What's going on?" stutters Sora as he tries to comprehend the situation.

Zexion grins triumphantly, "Let's fix everything back up and we shall explain."

After the boys succeeded in putting the couch back up and cleaning the mess that was made, Zexion took his place beside Axel on the love-seat while the other four took their respective places on the couch.

"We went into your basement and accidentally shrunk ourselves. Now what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be...comforting."

Axel nods, "And you might want to work up an excuse to why some of us are...missing."

Zexion sighs and tries not to look at any one of them directly, "To start...I'm not exactly sure of what happened to Pence. I'm sure he is dead though because he was not with Demyx when he found Axel and I. Xigbar is gone as well...one of you sucked him up with that cursed vacuum of yours. And Sora drank Demyx."

Axel tries to start back up before Sora can say anything, "To top it off, Hayner, you ate me and Tidus and only I got out. Before that you had also flushed Wakka down the toilet."

Roxas stares at them and begins to go into panic mode. Before he can do a thing, Hayner leans over and captures the blonde's lips with his own. Instantly, Roxas calms down and stares at his best friend, "Y-You like me?"

"Well duh."

Axel sticks his tongue out at Zexion, "That means our secret is up. Me and Zex here have been dating for awhile now."

Sora jumps up with a smile on his face despite the tragic news he just heard. "That's great! Now we've all got someone!"

Riku can't help but smile as he pulls Sora back down onto the couch. "So what are we going to do?"

Shaking his spiked head, Roxas leans deep into the couch, "I guess nothing. I mean what are we going to say? 'Oh we turned your kids into bugs and devoured them! Don't be mad at us.'"

Sora nods in agreement, "Plus if we say anything then our parents will get in trouble because its their machine. Our only option is to just say that they left to go home and we stayed to watch more movies."

Hayner runs over to the cabinet and pulls out a handful of other cases of movies. "So we'd better at least make it look like we did as we said."

All the boys solemnly agree and accept what has to happen. Nonetheless several months later a sewage team did discover the body of Wakka and garbage mean happened to discover than of Xigbar's bloodied body in one of the trash bags. Yet the police could never solve the crime and the case was closed completely.

The funerals were held together a few weeks later and the survivors could never be more depressed. Afterward...they never stayed at the twins' house without the parents home. Not that they would go back into that basement...but just in case. They never forgot what had happened.


End file.
